The Devil with an Angel's Face
by littlebit3
Summary: *CHAP 15 UP**the chapters are short** please review**In Lily and the gang's 4th year...James likes Lily...But Lily likes Sirius...what will James do to win her love?
1. The Kiss and The Trouble

The Devil with an Angel's Face  
  
By: littlebit  
  
Chapter 1: The Kiss and The Trouble  
  
DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE, I REPEAT NONE OF THESE WONDERFUL CARACTERS!!!  
  
J.K. RULES!!!  
  
I walked towards the scarlet steam engine and I tossed my long red hair over my shoulders. It became quiet, then someone whistled. That seemed to happen a lot around me. I was in my 4th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ever since the 3rd year, boys had been whistling and smiling at me, even asking for a date. I would just smile and say no.  
  
The boy I really have my eyes on is a player. Every girl in Gryffindor has a crush on him. No one knows that I like him too. Lily, Miss-Tough-To-Take- But-Nice-To-Know, likes Sirius Black! If he knew that he'd probably scream from frustration. I'm his best friend. Besides Remus, James and Peter.  
  
Peter just tags along though. He is ok, a little bit on the short side, but nice enough. Remus is really sweet and funny; he loves to prank, like I do. Remus has always been there for me, like Sirius has. The only difference is Sirius and I share a special bond. He is the only one who knows the truth about my first year. Sirius saved me. But more about that later. And James. The devil with an angel's face. That's many of the names I have for him. We got along pretty well, until the 3rd year. He started pulling pranks on me (for no good reason), which weren't very funny, but being me, I played right into his hands. I fought back. I did some pretty mean stuff, but he did too.  
  
All the girls would glare at me when I walked down the halls, saying that James was the innocent victim. He's just as hot as Sirius and he knows it. He's more of a player than Sirius though. Sirius tries to let the girls down easy, where as James doesn't. Take right now for an example.  
  
'Hey, Marlene?' he yells across the wide platform. Everyone shuts up to listen and Sirius is trying to get James to stop it. 'Yeah gorgeous?' she yells back. She doesn't even have a clue. I've seen James do it so many times that I'm not even surprised anymore. 'I'm seeing Jane now, you're getting on my nerves, ok?' And she bursts into tears and runs away, with her two girlfriends running after her.  
  
And James turns around, smiling, I might add, to Remus and Sirius. Then he sees me and glares. I'm halfway across the platform. I don't know why I do it, but I pull out my wand and mutter under my breath and James is suddenly screaming,' Wait Marlene! I haven't told you the truth! I'm in love with Mark!' Everyone starts laughing at James and I smirk. James glares at me some more and starts to search for his wand. I hold it up (big mistake) and twirled it around my fingers (an even bigger mistake, he loves that wand with his life).  
  
He started coming towards me. Whoops. James is pissed. Not good. That is the biggest problem with James. He is way too aggressive.  
  
I ran down the platform, away from James. He told me when school ended last summer that if I messed with him, he'd have no problem with the fact that I'm a girl. It would also be good to mention that he gets in a lot of fistfights.  
  
As I got nearer to the bathrooms, I stopped. I was the one with the wands. I turned around with my wand ready. Too late. He punched me right in my eye. After having physical fights with my sister Petunia all summer, I was prepared. I hit him so many times that James looked shocked when Remus, Sirius, Peter and a couple of 7th year prefects (who were cheering me on) finally pulled me off of him.  
  
A group of girls, in 6th year, ran over to James and started pampering him. The two 7th years were congratulating me on a job well done (Marlene was one of the prefects' sister). After they were done Sirius pulled me to the side and hugged me.  
  
'Have a nice summer, Lily-water?' he asked. 'Up till now, yeah,' I answered. He let go of me and grinned. I couldn't help smiling back. He took my hand and led me toward the bathrooms. The boy's bathroom. He pointed to the spot on the counter next to a sink. It was pretty high up, but I didn't need to hop. I was surprised that I had grown over the summer. I always hung out in the boys' bathrooms, sitting on the counter, even in the bathrooms at school. I sat there, waiting for Sirius to come out of the stall he had just entered. I heard the toilet flush and he stepped out. He walked over to me, while brushing a strand of black hair out of his eyes. Why did he have to be so sexy!?  
  
'So, why does my Lily-doll have a black eye?' he said in a stern tone. He sometimes acted like a parent with me, making sure that I realised that I had done something wrong. 'Because a big mean bully doesn't like jokes,' I replied, in my sweetest voice, with puppy dog eyes, trying to look innocent. He usually would laugh when I did this, but he didn't now. He looked down at me and put his arms around my waist. I couldn't believe this was happening! I put my arms around his neck. He smiled and lowered his head.It felt like I was floating on a cloud, high above the ground. Then James walked in and yelled,' Holy Shit!' We stopped kissing and heard the platform get quiet. Sirius let go of my waist and I walked out of the bathroom. James tried to grab my arm, but I was too fast. Everyone on the platform was staring at me. I got on the train and heard James yelling at Sirius. I couldn't bear him yelling at Sirius and I was going to go back to the bathroom.  
  
But then I heard Sirius say, 'Well, it's your own fault you never told her that you love her!' I was the only one in our compartment and I stood still to make some sense of what I had just heard. Then I heard people starting to get on the train and quickly decided that I didn't want to be bothered, so I threw open my chest and wrapped myself in my Invisibility cloak. Luckily no one knew I had one at that time. Using my wand I made myself float to the ceiling.  
  
I lay there, waiting for someone to come in. Finally James, Sirius and Remus came in. Sirius looked around and said, 'Where's Lily?' James sneered and was going to say something, but Remus saw this and interrupted him, 'I don't know but this is good. Close the door Sirius.' Sirius closed the door and sat down next to James. 'Ok, as I was saying,' continued Remus ', you guys can't fight over a girl. You never have and you made that promise the you never would.' 'That was before, but this is Lily we're talking about,' said James quietly. 'Dude, no offence, but I figured you'd never do anything about it and I really love her,' said Sirius.  
  
James took out his wand, but Remus was quicker. Expelliarmus!, he shouted. James' and Sirius' wands flew into the air and almost hit me.  
  
Remus muttered something under his breath and ropes coiled around James' and Sirius' hands, so they could not possibly attack each other in any way.  
  
'Now, let me finish. James, since when have you loved Lily? And why was I never notified?' 'Notified? Sorry I never told you, I wanted to keep it really private. Sirius guessed it. He found a picture of Lily under my pillow last year, right after I started being mean to her,' he said the last part very quietly. 'Why did you start to pull pranks on her?' Sirius said looking at the floor. 'Because I knew I would never be able to get her, being the way I was before.' Remus said the same thing that I was thinking, ' Well, it kind of ruined your chances by being mean to her.' 'I know, I'm such a moron!' James groaned, taking his hands (stilled tied together) and running them through his hair. 'Listen, Sirius,' he said speaking to his hands,' Remus is right, I'm never going to fix what I messed up. Take her. Just tell me all the details. Ok?' James grinned. That little b******. I almost took off my cloak and blew my cover. 'And one more thing,' James said,' be careful with her, she flits from guy to guy, she might be hard to handle.' Suddenly he looked shocked and I realised that I had started to beat him up- with the cloak slung on the floor. Remus and Sirius were looking at me. They both looked extremely confused and pissed off. My cover was blown.  
  
LittleBit's Letter: Ok, stupid I know and if you choose to flame me, ok do it (at least it's something!). I gotta get my past and present forms right (sorry about that!) and if I get some reviews there'll be more.PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	2. Hurt

The Devil with an Angel's Face  
  
Chapter 2: Hurt  
  
By: littlebit  
  
DISCLAIMER: J.K OWNS ALL!!!!!  
  
I let go of James' throat and sat down next to him and looked at my nails. Even though I was looking down I could see Remus and Sirius starring at me, then the cape. James stopped gasping and got up quickly. He sat down next to Sirius. They all starred at me for a few more minutes, and then the train started to move. Sirius finally said something,' Why didn't you tell us about the cape?! We could have used it for a prank!' Remus said,' Yeah, Lil, why didn't you tell us?!' James glared at me, then he said in a hoarse voice, 'Never. Do. That. Again.' I smiled and said ok, then picked up the cloak, put in the trunk and said, 'I'm for a walk, I'll be back, ok?' None of them heard me, they were playing Exploding Snap. None of them noticed as I slipped out.  
  
I left the compartment and quietly laughed. They couldn't resist me. I mean, they couldn't resist forgiving me. I walked towards the back of the train, trying to find an empty compartment, so I could clear my head. I finally found one at the very end of the train and stepped in. It wasn't until I closed the door that I realised I wasn't alone.  
  
'Hi baby,' he said. He looked just as hot as ever and had his green eyes just on me. 'Well, aren't you gonna sit down?' His voice some special power and I suddenly found myself sitting down across from him. 'So, Lily, tell me the truth, what's up with you and Sirius? I wanna know if I have a chance,' he said moving to sit next to me. When I didn't say anything, he put his arm around my shoulder, sending chills up and down my spine. 'Well aren't you gonna say something?' he said with a small smile on his lips. 'I have nothing to say to you. I'm leaving,' I said, getting up and starting to get nearer to the door. He gave me chills and made me feel unsafe, as usual. He grab my arm,' Oh, no you don't, we're gonna talk. SIT DOWN,' he said forcefully, twisting my arm so forcefully that I fell into his lap. He acted surprised, like I did it on purpose. He smiled and asked, 'Lily, you like sitting on my lap?' 'No,' I said coldly, trying to get up. He held on to my waist, but I wriggled out of his grip and started running. He grabbed me and slapped me, then quickly left the compartment. 'Watch out Mudblood. Watch out,' he said fiercely before he left. I was shocked. No one had ever slapped me that hard before. My cheek felt like it was burning and my head hurt. James, even though we fought, would always be 'gentler' on me because I was a girl.  
  
I walked back to the boy's compartment and sat down near the wall, putting the cheek he slapped up against the cool window. I was almost asleep when Remus came over and sat down on the floor so he could peer into my eyes. Sirius and James, now best friends again, were talking about Quidditch.  
  
Remus looked into my eyes and could immediately tell that something was wrong. He brushed a strand of my red hair behind my ear. 'Your shine is gone Lil. What happened? We're not mad at you, you know that, right?' he said, his eyes full of concern. I lifted my cheek away from the glass and tilted my head. I knew there was a bruise by the look in his eyes. 'Who?' he said, a little bit too loud, because he was really upset.  
  
'Who what?' said Sirius, looking up from his conversation with James. James also looked up and glared at me. 'Nothing Sirius.' I said, trying hard to look innocent. He seemed to believe me and turned back to James. 'No, wait Sirius, there is something,' Remus said. I tugged at his arm, trying to get him to stop. He had Sirius' and James' full attention. 'Someone hit Lily.' James surprised me. He looked confused, then yelled, 'What?' Sirius ran over to me and looked at my cheek. 'Who?' he said, barely able to get the words out of his mouth, he was so angry. I shook my head and said,' No one worth talking about, ok? Let's just forget about it.' 'Sirius looked at my eyes and then asked, 'Malfoy?'  
  
I nodded my head and the next thing I knew the three boys were already out of the compartment and on their way. I ran after them, Sirius in the lead, James last. I couldn't catch up to them and I lost track of them.  
  
Then I heard cheering and walked into the compartment where it was coming from. James was on top of a 4th year Slytherin boy, who I recognised as Malfoy's 'friend'. Remus was under another of Malfoy's 'friends', getting beaten. But the crowd was cheering on Malfoy and Sirius, who were rolling around on the floor; Sirius was getting the most punches in. Malfoy looked absolutely terrified.  
  
The three fights soon ended, as the conductor and two 7th year prefects (both of which I recognised from my earlier fight with James). They smiled at me, then rushed in to stop Sirius and Malfoy from beating each other to a pulp. They succeeded (eventually) and Sirius, James and Remus left the compartment with me, all looking extremely battered, but happy. We talked until the train started to slow, then quickly got dressed in our black robes.  
  
After the Sorting and the Feast, our Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, made a few notices and then said, 'Would Misters Black, Potter, Lupin and Miss Evans please come to my office after the hall is cleared?' We nodded slowly. This wasn't the first time we had been called to his office and we weren't afraid. After the hall was emptied, we walked to Dumbledore's office. He was waiting outside, in front of the gargoyle with a smile on his lips, his eyes twinkling. 'Did you have a good reason for it?' he said, knowing that we would know what he meant. 'Yes Professor,' James said. 'Ok then, you may go to bed then,' he said, laughing. 'Lily and Sirius, I still need to talk to you.' He said this with a note of sterness in his voice. Remus and James walked away, as Dumbledore said the password (Golden Eggs) and the gargoyle sprung open.  
  
We sat down in to big armchairs, while Dumbledore walked around his desk and sat down. 'Lily and Sirius, I have a very important matter to speak with you about.  
  
Littlebit's Letter: Kinda stupid I know. Well, review and flame if you must. Thanx for the 2 reviews. You guys rule! 


	3. Who to Choose!

*THE DEVIL WITH AN ANGEL'S FACE*  
  
Chapter Three: Who to Choose?!  
  
By: littlebit  
  
DISCLAIMER: Boohoo!!! J.K. Rowling owns everything (except for Kylie, who probably won't be mentioned again!!). Wah!!!!  
  
Dumbledore finished reading and looked up from the paper. Sirius and I looked at him, stunned. 'I know it's a surprise, but you two should know,' he said. I had no problem with it, but I'm sure Sirius did. He was pale white and looked like he had seen a ghost (although it's hard to say that, no one is afraid of ghosts here). I could tell Sirius was curious, but also worried about what this really meant. We could both tell that there was something that Dumbledore wasn't telling us. Dumbledore cleared his throat and said 'Well after all that mess in the 1st year and from all the tests we took, we did miss something!,' he looked at Sirius and laughed. 'Don't worry Sirius! You're at Hogwarts! The safest place in the world.' He looked fondly at us. Now, you two should go to bed. Everything will be fine.' As we got up to leave, he said,' Oh, don't tell anyone, people aren't quite fond of this type of thing. Come to my office on Friday and we will figure out something to do.' He added, winking at us,'Although I'm sure I'll be seeing you sooner.'  
  
Sirius and I left the office and started toward the Gryfinndor common room in silence, but he stopped halfway there. He looked at the floor and said,' Lil, come on, there's something I want to show you.'  
  
He took my hand and we ran through the corridors until we reached a door with a crooked handle. I recognised it at once. 'Sirius, you know we're not allowed in there,' I said anxious to get away from the door, it brought back horrible memories. 'We're not going there silly, we're going here.' He turned to the right and slid down the banister. I followed and almost fell on the floor. Sirius caught me by my waist and held me for a few minutes, looking into my eyes. Then he kissed me. It was slow and passionate. I melted into it the kiss and it wasn't before I heard footsteps coming that I realised we shouldn't have been making out in the middle of the corridor at midnight.  
  
I pulled away from Sirius, right as Malfoy rounded the corner with his stupid friends. Since they outnumbered Sirius and me by one, Malfoy was feeling brave. 'Oh, it's Lily and her boyfriend,' he said. 'Bugger off, Malfoy,' Sirius said, setting in front of me, to protect me. Malfoy, seeing this said, 'Oh, isn't that cute Crabbe? Sirius has to protect his Mudblood.'  
  
Sirius charged forward but I got there first. I slapped him right across his face. He stumbled backwards into Crabbe, who fell back onto the floor.  
  
Sirius grabbed my waist and we left. Sirius steered me into an empty classroom. 'Ok, calm down,' was all he said. I shook my head. 'I have a bad feeling about this year.Malfoy.I just want to make him pay.' We sat in silence a few minutes more, and then I had an idea. 'Ok, I have an idea.' I explained my plan quickly. When I looked at his face I could tell he was impressed. 'Ok, this is gonna be good. We'll just have to time it perfectly. When should we do it?' He was really excited. I said, 'About 3-4 days, we have to wait for him to let his guard down.'  
  
We walked out of the classroom together, thinking. We walked towards the common room and it wasn't until the Fat Lady asked for the password that we realised that neither of us had any clue what it was. We were debating where to go find someone or wait, when the painting swung open. 'Hi, we were just going to go looking for you,' James said, his eyes on me. Remus was standing behind him. 'What did Dumbledore say?' Remus asked. I was really tired and didn't want to talk about it and I told them that, then I went upstairs to bed.  
  
I got under the covers and was soon asleep.  
  
'Lily, pssst, Lily! Can I talk to you?' someone said. I rolled over; it was 3 in the morning. I groaned. 'Can I Lily?' the voice said again. 'If you shut up you can,' I whispered back. I was still half-asleep or I would have noticed when he crawled under the covers. 'Lily, are you awake?.Lily?' He shook me. 'Yeah I'm awake, what do you want?,' I said back to him. 'I want to talk about you and Sirius. What's going on with you two?,' he half- whispered. And I was afraid the other girls would wake up and find me in bed with James. 'I don't know what's going on.does Sirius know?' I felt James shake his head. 'Does he know you're here?' I whispered. Kylie, who slept next to me, stirred, but didn't wake. James whispered softly. 'No, he doesn't know, he'd probably try to kill me if he knew. He really cares about you as much as I do. And to tell you the truth, I don't really want to let you go.' I didn't say anything and we soon drifted into sleep.  
  
I was woken up at 5 by another voice. It was Sirius. I could feel James loosen his grip from my waist and slide onto the floor. 'Lily, can we talk? I have to find out what's going on with us, I haven't been able to sleep,' he said quietly. 'Sure, hop in,' I said, opening the covers so he could crawl in. I heard James give a small gasp from under the bed and then a few minutes later the door close. It was done so quietly that Sirius didn't hear anything. 'God, you're cold. Put your arms around me, you'll warm up faster.' He did and said,' Thanks, I was in the Owlery.'  
  
'Why were you there?'  
  
'I sent a letter to my mum, then I decided to come here. Lily, I can't stop thinking about you and that kiss--those kisses.'  
  
'Neither can I,' I whispered, smiling  
  
'Will.will.' he trailed off.  
  
'.Be your girlfriend?' I finished.  
  
'Will you?' he said louder, excited and I could feel him get red.  
  
'Yeah, silly, I will,' I smiled. This is exactly what I wanted. But what about James? Sirius said exactly what I was thinking. 'How do you think James will take this? He really likes you.?'  
  
'I think he'll be ok with it, but if it starts a fight between you two, well then.'  
  
'I don't want to think about that, but I understand what you're saying.' And then we drifted into sleep, this time I was in Sirius' arms instead of James'.  
  
  
  
Littlebit's Letter: Ok, that thing about Sirius and Lily in Dumbledore's office, well I haven't got it figured out yet so you'll find out what Dumbledore read/ said later.I gotta study, so the next chapter will probably be posted on Saturday or Friday. Thank you to LiannesLily, ole' green eyes, Lavender James and BabBlGrl. I hope you enjoy it! 


	4. Weird Paper Thingy

THE DEVIL WITH AN ANGEL'S FACE  
  
Chapter Four: Weird Paper Thingy  
  
By: littlebit  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the plot and some of the characters that you don't recognize.  
  
Last night, when James was in bed with me, it felt like we were back in 3rd year.  
  
In 3rd year, for about two months, he would come in to my dormitory, almost every night and we would talk for hours. We had a special relationship. He had told me that he liked me a lot, but he wasn't ready to have a girlfriend. I said that I understood (partly because I didn't have those kind of feelings toward him, but I didn't want to say that and jeopardise our relationship). Everything was fine between us until two weeks later. One night he didn't come to my room, but that didn't really bother me, because sometimes he would fall asleep before he could sneak out (no one knew about our late night chatting). We would act like nothing was going on between us during the day, so it was hard to get him alone. When I finally did, he would run away. I finally gave up when he started dating some bimbo. Then he started pulling pranks on me and I fought back.  
  
It's hard to explain what I really feel for him. Sometimes it's hate, other times it's like. One thing I never feel for him is love. I only love Sirius. Which is weird because I only have been dating him for about 4 hours. But we have a connection, even more now, because we know what we are.  
  
We walked into the Great Hall (Sirius and I), hand in hand. The chatter died down, then rose again as we sat down.  
  
Remus and James smiled at us, but James had a kind of longing look in his eyes. Well, he could have had me, it's his own fault, I thought.  
  
Malfoy walked into the Hall and saw Sirius and me. He walked towards us and opened his mouth, ready to say something. Then he stopped and started floating towards the ceiling. He started spinning around and around, screaming like a girl. Everyone in the hall was laughing at him, even the Slytherin table. Malfoy flipped over once more, his head faced toward the table and his underwear could been seen perfectly. Cute little boxers with teddy bears hugging each other and hearts around them. The whole hall roared with laughter.  
  
He was still hanging there when the owls came in with the mail. That made it even funnier because the owls kept on knocking into him, making him shriek even more like a girl. When the last Owl had flown out of the Hall, I let him down. Right into Goyle's lap. As Malfoy was getting off of him two owls flew into the Hall and dropped three enormous balloons on Goyle's, Malfoy's and Crabbe's heads. I had no idea they were filled with paint.  
  
The three ran out of the Great Hall with their arms over their heads and screaming like stupid gits.  
  
Well, they are stupid gits.  
  
Dumbledore (finally) stood up and said, 'Well, good show.' Everyone cheered at this and the Slytherin Head, "Professor" Wrightin, looked very offended. 'But,' he said (everyone became quiet again),'I will need to see Miss Evans in my office.' I nodded, trying to keep the smile off my face. I knew I wasn't going to get into trouble, he had that twinkle in his eye. But I knew I had to play along, so I tried to look solemn.  
  
The chatter rose again gradually, Sirius said, 'Went a few days early, huh Lil?' I grinned. 'Sorry,' I said,' I couldn't resist.'  
  
When people started to clear the hall, we got our schedules.  
  
It wasn't so bad. DADA with Hufflepuff, Muggle Studies with Ravenclaw (I know I was raised in a Muggle household, but I needed an easy class) and Potions with. Hufflepuff! Thank god. If I ever have to see Malfoy's ugly sneering face again, I will scream!  
  
We went to our first lesson, DADA. As we soon learned, Professor Gulge, our new teacher, was very funny. He had dark brown eyes and blond hair. I could already tell that half the school would be in love with him. Girls, I meant.  
  
The day went quickly by and there was no sign of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. At dinner we were all loud and happy and went to bed full and tired.  
  
I kissed Sirius goodnight and then went up to bed. It wasn't until I sat on the bed that I realised an owl had just been squashed. I stood up and took the owl in my hands and fluffed it a bit. It ruffled its wings and held out its leg. I took the letter and the owl flew off.  
  
I put the letter in my diary and then locked it. I was way too tired to think about anything.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
I woke up and sighed. I'd been at Hogwarts for two weeks and today was Saturday. Quidditich practice. I was the Gryffindor Keeper. James was the team's Seeker and he was really good at it. Remus and Sirius were Chasers, but during practices they usually tried to knock each other off they're brooms.  
  
I got dressed and went downstairs to the Great Hall. Besides the Gryffindor team, noisily eating and chattering, only Dumbledore was there. He lifted up his hand and motioned me to come toward him. 'Yes,' I said.  
  
'I never really been able to get a moment alone with you and Sirius,' he said.  
  
'Sorry, we didn't come to your office we were.'  
  
He interrupted me, saying,' It doesn't matter, just so long as you come soon.'  
  
'Lil! Are you coming?' Remus shouted across the Hall. 'Yes,' I said. 'Have fun,' Dumbledore said, standing up and walking out of the room.  
  
I ran to catch up with the team. I finally caught up with them, just as Sirius said,' That's why Lily can't know about this, ok?' 'Know about what?' I said. 'Nothing, doll,' Sirius said, putting his arm around me. I saw Remus give Sirius a look, but I just let it go. I would find it out later.  
  
We walked onto the pitch and I immediately pushed my feet off the ground. I steered my broom higher and higher into he air, feeling the coldness of the air on my cheeks and looking at the mist on the lake.  
  
Practice was great and by the time we were done the mist had risen and the sun was shining. We walked back to the castle laughing and joking. I went to the Girl's Dormitories to write in my diary, something I hadn't done in 2 weeks. I unlocked it and the letter fell out. I picked it up and then remembered the owl.  
  
I opened it and turned it over, surprised. It was completely blank. Oh well, I thought and placed it back inside the book. I wrote about Hogwarts and friends and dreams and then I went down to lunch.  
  
Since I hadn't eaten any breakfast I was really hungry and ate a lot.  
  
The day went by and we spent most of the time in the common room, playing little prank on anyone who crawled through the hole. We started on our homework and were helping each other when I saw a page in our Transfiguration book marked Papers, Pages and Pipers. I read it and then left the common room, running towards my dorm. I opened my diary and the paper fell out. I looked at it some more, then decided to try the spell.  
  
I was just trying to get the last word right when Sirius opened the door. 'Are you ok?' he said, 'It's just that you left so quickly, I was worried.' 'I'm fine, I just wanted to see if this paper had some kind of spell on it,' I said, waving the paper around. 'So you got one too. I did. About two weeks ago.' he said, trailing off, looking at the picture I had drawn in my diary.  
  
I shut the book. 'That was really pretty Lily,' he said,' can I see it again?' 'No you can't, those are my private things.' I said, worried that he would read all the things I had vented and drawn. 'Ok, ok,' he said putting up his hands. I went back to tapping the paper with my wand, like the book said. Suddenly a small hole appeared. I turned the paper over to see if the hole had gone through. But no, the other side was fine. I flipped the paper again and the hole was wider. I could see something or someone moving inside. Sirius looked at me, then back at the paper.  
  
I took a deep breath, then stuck my finger into the paper. I thought it would be hard, but it was soft, kind of gooey. I looked back at Sirius, then I felt myself being flipped over. I was going down a long purple and pink tube. I finally came to the end of it. I stood up.  
  
There was a girl about 20 years old, who looked just like me, except, well older. She was holding a bundle in her arms and I could see a small hand sticking out of it. I love babies, so I started to walk towards it when I saw the fear on her face. Then I heard a man's voice. 'No, Lily! Take Harry and go! I'll hold him back!' Then I saw a flash of green light and an evil laugh. "Lily" gasped and started crying. 'Give me the boy you stupid girl!' said a voice that sent shivers down my spine. 'No,' she said. There was another flash of green light and "Lily" fell to the floor. The man in a cloak who had just killed "Lily" was advancing towards the baby, which lay in "Lily's" arms. I knew I had to do something, so I stepped in between him and the baby. 'Avada Kedavra!' he shouted and I felt a hot searing pain threw my chest. And before I fell into a heap on the floor next to "Lily", I heard the man scream and I saw him vanish.  
  
  
  
LittleBit's Letter: Well? What do you think? Good? Please review or I won't write more! Sorry it took so long to write, I had writer's block. But yesterday. I had fun! And that helped! Happy New Year! Thank you Dracorulz, LiannesLily, Lavender James and BabBlGrl for reading. And to you anonymous reviewers. Also, Fleur Delacour, the reason James and Sirius were friends again after James saw them kissing is because it's a known fact that girls hold grudges longer than guys and I didn't want them to be mad at each other. No one noticed when Lily left the compartment to find an empty one on the train because the boys were busy playing a game of Exploding Snap. And Lily and James did have a relationship with Lily as I have just explained. To: Dark Sorceress of the Underworld (cool name), it was Malfoy that slapped Lily, not James. Happy New Year!  
  
So please review!  
  
  
  
| | 


	5. The Blond

THE DEVIL WITH AN ANGEL'S FACE  
  
Chapter 5: The Blond  
  
By: littlebit  
  
DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND SOME OF THE CHARACTERS.  
  
'.Two weeks. ok, I'll see you later.' a voice drifted towards me, sometimes clear, sometimes sounding like it was very far away.  
  
I could feel someone holding my hand and my head had something very cold on it. I opened my eyes, trying to get them adjusted to the darkness. My vision was foggy, but I could make out a figure, in the moonlight, that looked somewhat like Dumbledore, with his long white beard and tall crocked hat.  
  
I looked over to see who was holding my hand, but I couldn't make out who it was.  
  
Madame Dileor, the nurse, was near the window, or I at least thought it was her.  
  
My head became clearer and I was just going to speak when Professor McGonagall walked into the room. 'Is she awake?' she said.  
  
'Yes, I am,' I said, sitting up in bed. Sirius, who I just realised, was the person holding my hand, gasped. Then he put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me back down onto the bed.  
  
Madame Dileor rushed over and stuck a large piece of chocolate into my mouth. I tried to complain, but I nearly choked. Dumbledore came over and asked,' How are you feeling?'  
  
I hadn't thought, or felt anything, but when he said that my chest started to ache and my eyesight became blurry again. I told him that, but I didn't hear him say anything in return. I heard him leave a few minutes later.  
  
Back in his office, Dumbledore was pacing. He knew who the "letter" was from. He didn't want to believe it, but he knew it was true. Voldemort was gaining power, in both worlds. He would set on an innocent victim. But Lily was, of course, different. She and Sirius were different from every other Hogwarts student. Because of what they were, it disabled them. But because of what they, they were powerful. Dumbledore knew they could do great, wonderful things, if they were given time. But if Lily was already marked-- who knew how much time they had left.  
  
Back in the Hospital Ward, I was finally fully awake and sitting up, listening to Sirius tell me what had happened. I didn't remember a thing.  
  
'You vanished after you touched the paper, I mean completely from the room. I looked at the paper and I could see your face. There was this green flash, then a couple minutes later, another. Then you ran, all I could see was your face. Then you were lying on the floor, next to your bed, unconscious. I picked you up and the paper on your bed burst into flames. Black flames. Really weird. Then this symbol appeared. It rose from the flames. A black skull. It hovered in the air for a few minutes, then vanished. I ran to the Hospital Ward, then Dumbledore came and asked me a bunch of questions.' Sirius stopped talking and looked at me. I soon drifted into sleep.  
  
I drifted in and out of sleep; Sirius stayed beside me all night long. I had terrible nightmares and would wake up with sweat running down my face and the pain hurting even more in my chest.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
Halloween came and passed, along with Sirius' and my first fight. It was over something stupid, the kind of fight you have where you forget what you're fighting about, and immediately make up. We had many fights like that, all exactly the same. I think we just enjoyed the making up. It was about a month before Christmas and we were in the common room (Sirius and me) snuggling by the fire, talking about the up-coming Quidditch match. McGonagall came into the common room to ask who would be staying for Christmas vacation. Sirius put his name down, but I didn't. When McGonagall left it started. 'You aren't staying for Christmas?' Sirius asked.  
  
'No, I thought I'd go be with my family, like always,' I said casually.  
  
'So, you don't want to stay here at Hogwarts, with me?'  
  
'Er, no, I do, except I already wrote to my mum and told her I'd come home...'  
  
And so it went, back and forth, on and on, until I finally exploded and that started a big fight for all the Gryffindors (yes I mean all, the people in their dormitories crept down the stairs to look).  
  
He made me speechless and near tears when he said,' Well maybe, it should be over, maybe we're done.'  
  
I still swear today that half the room (mostly girls) gasped. I slowly got up and walked towards my dormitory. I went in and closed the door. Right before I closed the door I heard some girl say,' Sirius, you did the right thing, she's mental.' No one else was in the room, after having just listening to Sirius' and my fight.  
  
I sat there for about an hour, looking through pictures and notes that he had sent me. I finally decided that I had waited long enough, I had to apologise.  
  
I walked up the stairs to his dorm. I hadn't been able to find him in the common room. I didn't knock, because I had seen all of his roommates lounging around downstairs. I opened the door quietly. He was on his bed-- making out with a blond.  
  
Littlebit's Letter: Ok, you better review. I have the next chapter already written, but I won't upload it until a get some (good) reviews.. Please review! Thanx, ciao. 


	6. The Snitch

THE DEVIL WITH AN ANGEL'S FACE  
  
Chapter 6: The Snitch  
  
DISCLIAMER: All belongs to her that holds the power, the fate and the money- -J.K.  
  
I stood there for a few minutes, then quickly gathered my things that were on the floor around his bed without disturbing them. They were French kissing and I was about to cry. I could have--should have started to scream and yell and throw things, but I was too mad to think of anything like that… I ran down through the c-room and up the stairs, with my things in my arms. I opened and slammed my door and after that I let my tears flow freely. How could he do this?! Sure we had fought and sure, he had said that we should be "done with" but I never thought he actually meant it. I sat down on my bed and buried my face in my hands. I took my pillow off the bed and up to my face. I screamed into it very, very loud. I took it away from my head and saw a piece of paper on the bed. It was slightly squashed, so I knew it had been there for a while. I opened it.  
  
Lily you are the one for me, you are my all and everything. I love you. -Sirius  
  
There was a small knock at the door and I could hear Remus' voice,' Lily, are you ok? What's the matter…' he trailed off when he saw my face and the note ripped into shreds around my bed. 'G-go and l-look for yourself,' I choked out and he left. He came back a few minutes later and sighed. 'I'm really sorry Lily,' he said quietly.  
  
'I want to be alone. I'll be back in a while. Bye,' I said in a rush and left. I went to the only reasonable place I could think of-- the library. It was empty, except for Madame Buge, who was putting books back into their proper places, muttering 'They never to it, I always have to.' She didn't notice me as I crept by her and up the staircase. I turned to the left and moved the fifth staircase out of the way. There was a small door, which I crawled through.  
  
I lit my wand and sighed. This was my secret hiding spot. I found it in my 2nd year on accident. Anyway, there was a really pretty bench with soft cushions on it, facing towards the Forbidden Forest. Since the room was in the highest tower, I could see past Hogsmeade.  
  
The sun was setting and the sky was turning a thousand different colors. I sat there, numb, just looking at the sky, then the stars. I sat there long after midnight and when the sun started to rise, I went quietly down the stairs, through the quiet school, staying in the shadows most of the time. I went down the familiar path to the kitchens, not meeting a soul. I tickled the pear and pulled on it.  
  
The House-Elves looked very pleased to see me. I sat down on a chair that one of the elves had placed behind me and had my breakfast in the kitchens, with the elves running around, putting food on the tables and stopping to give me more food and such.  
  
I could see the four tables above me, there were only about 14 people in the Hall, the Hufflepuff team at their table and Gryffindor at our house table. I could see the team looking worriedly at the big oak doors, waiting for their Keeper, me, to come.  
  
I finished my breakfast and summoned my broom using a simple spell, and then I flew to the pitch. It was about an hour before the team arrived. They came into the changing rooms, me already changed and looked shocked to see me. James and the captain, McFlock, came in a few minutes later. McFlock was saying to James,' Well, maybe we should forfeit, I mean we don't have a Keeper…' he trailed off when he saw me. At first I thought he was going to try to straggle me, but then his face cracked into a grin. He said,' I'll be back, I gotta tell Dumbledore to call off the search,' he said on his way out of the room, using a spell to change clothes,' Oh, and Evans, please try to win, I hate Stanley.' 'Don't we all,' James said,' so where have you been? We've been tearing apart the school looking for you.' 'I was…busy,' I finished lamely. 'Ok,' James said unsure, then he started to change his clothes.  
  
A few minutes later we were called on to the pitch, McFlock now with us. Ryan Stanley, the Hufflepuff captain, who everyone was annoyed by (I mean EVERYone), because he had very stupid ideas and was very self-absorbed, walked onto the pitch. McFlock's face hardened. He had caught Stanley kissing McFlock's girlfriend two days ago and wanted Stanley to pay. They shook hands quite forcefully and the game started. After about 5-6 hours, the score was 350-0, Gryffindor in the lead. No one had seen any sign of the snitch and people were starting to leave. The game was so unbelievingly boring; I didn't have anything to do.  
  
The commentator, Jake Godfery, was saying in a really bored voice,' Someone passes to someone, someone grabs the Quaffle, goal… can someone please catch the snitch?' I looked toward the bench where he was sitting and he was slumped over in his seat, McGonagall sitting next to him, head on the table, apparently sleeping.  
  
I heard a buzzing next to my ear, and I swatted it away. I heard it again after a little while, and swatted it again. This time I grabbed hold of it. The Snitch. I, the Keeper, caught the Snitch. Oops. Is that illegal?  
  
I called a time out. 'God, we're creaming them, it couldn't be better,' McFlock said enthusiastically. 'Face the truth. I'm ready to leave. James, catch the Snitch,' one of the Chasers said. 'Listen,' I said,' I caught the Snitch. Is that illegal?' They looked at me like I was crazy. 'I don't know, I can't remember. Just hand it over to James, and fly back into the air and James, let it go and catch it soon,' McFlock said. I did what he said, and 15 minutes later, we won 500-0. We fell back over the heads of the people walking and laughing.  
  
The Gryffindors yelled,' Party! Common Room! James, get the food, ok?' the Gryffindors were really happy that night because A) the game had finally ended and B) we were in the lead, 4th year in a row.  
  
During the party, I could see Sirius out of the corner of my eye looking at me. I was sad. He had really hurt me. I couldn't be happy, but I couldn't be sad. I was just frozen, cold inside. I was the Frozen Lily.  
  
Littlebit's Letter: Hello everyone! Thanx to NicoleTheNiveter (who was the only one that reviewed the last chapter). Anyway, you're stores rule and anyone was has time and common sense should check out her stories. Please review…Just remember, if you flame, you're in Slytherin, if you flame and are nice about it, you're in Ravenclaw, if you make me feel good about my writing, you're in Hufflepuff and if you make my day, you're in Gryffindor, like me. So come on! Make my day! Ciao (  
  
This chapter is dedicated to ALL the exchange students who hate the REAL Ryan Stanley!!!!! 


	7. The Black Letters

THE DEVIL WITH AN ANGEL'S FACE  
  
Chapter 7:The Black Letters  
  
DISCLAIMER: J.K. owns everything and everyone, except for me....  
  
It was about two weeks after Sirius had made-out with that girl. I had been getting notes from him everyday-- apologising, saying that it was just something that had happened, and that it hadn't meant anything. I still couldn't forgive him. I wanted to, but I just couldn't. My daily routine had changed a great deal. Get up, go to classes, go to my room in the library, go to dinner, go back to the library, and go to bed. I had stopped eating, except for dinner. Except for dinner and classes, all my time was spent in the secret room in the library, thinking.  
  
Right now I was thinking about what I had done wrong when I heard a voice behind me. ' So you've been here the whole time.' I jumped so high. I hadn't heard the bookshelf slide, or anyone crawl through.  
  
'James, leave me alone. I want to be alone.'  
  
'No, you've had enough of that. I want to talk to you. About Sirius.'  
  
'Well, I don't. There's the door, now go away.'  
  
'Fine, then we'll talk about something else. Listen, I don't really want to talk about Sirius, or what happened. I want to know why you haven't been eating, or coming to practise, or why you're here all the time.'  
  
This was so bizarre. James Potter was being nice and sincere. So, I told him everything.  
  
Over the next couple of days, I told him about my family and stories. I ended up trusting him enough to tell him everything--why I wasn't eating, about Sirius, about everything.  
  
I told him my darkest, deepest secrets, even stuff I hadn't told Sirius.  
  
It wasn't that I wanted to tell James, it was the fact that someone cared enough to listen. That he wanted to listen. Maybe it was just the fact that someone WAS listening, I don't know.  
  
After a week, I was able to be in the common room and talk with people. One night Sirius came up to me. 'Can we talk,' he said, timidly.  
  
'Sure.' James, who was sitting next to me, got up and walked across the room to Remus and Peter.  
  
'Listen Lily. I'm really, really sor--'  
  
'I don't want to hear it. Listen to me,' I said, interrupting him,' it happened, it's done with, we're over. Let's get used to it. Let's be friends.'  
  
'O-ok,' Sirius stuttered.  
  
He seemed surprised at my sudden change of heart. I was surprised myself. I wanted to be mad at him, but I couldn't.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
We slowly became friends again and James and I became closer.  
  
On the next Monday, we were sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast (yes, me too, I had started to eat regularly again). The teachers were gone, already getting ready for classes, I guess. We were laughing and joking and having a good time. Peter had just spit out his apple juice everywhere when the Owl Post arrived.  
  
Everyone looked up, searching for their owls. Everyone became quiet as two jet black owls flew in, both carrying black envelopes. They flew around then landed in front of me. I slowly took the letters and the owls flew away.  
  
Everyone was starring at me. I got up from my seat and walked out of the Hall. As I closed the doors, I heard Malfoy shout,' I hope it's your mother and grandmother, mudblood!'  
  
I ran up the stairs and went to the library. As I sat down on the couch I started to cry.  
  
A black envelope means that someone has died. Same as when you get red envelope, you know you've got a Howler.  
  
I sat there crying, then I opened the envelopes.  
  
Dear Ms. Lillian Annabelle Evans,  
  
I regret to inform you that your mother, Mary-Sue Evans, was killed today at 7.30. Please accept my condolences.  
  
Qutin Renga, Ministeress of Magic  
  
The other one said the exact same thing, except with my grandmother's name. James came in after a while and saw the letters and held me while I cried.  
  
LittleBit's letter: Sad, huh? Don't worry, it'll get better. This chapter basically sucked. I had no idea what to write, but I just got ungrounded, which means I can use the computer again, yay! I promise to write more soon, and I'll go more into detail. Anyway, ciao 4 now-- please review. 


	8. The Beginning of The War

THE DEVIL WITH AN ANGEL'S FACE  
  
Chapter 8:The Beginning of the War  
  
By: littlebit  
  
DISCLAIMER: Blah, Blah, Blah. I can't write like she can, so you know it isn't the real thing.  
  
While he held me in his arms, a wave of happiness hit me. I mean I had just found out that my only remaining relatives (my father died while playing Rugby) were dead.  
  
But I somehow felt very calm and happy. I stopped crying and James looked into my eyes, and we sat like that for a while, just looking at each other.  
  
Suddenly an owl flew in and dropped a letter on my lap. The owl flew off immediately, without even looking back. I opened the letter and read it. By the time I was done, I was seething. Here's what the letter said:  
  
Hahaha Mudblood! Did you honestly think your mother and grandma were dead? Nope, that was just a little joke I made up for you. Did you enjoy it? I sure did, seeing you run out of the Hall like that, with stupid Potter practically at your heels. Anyway, gotta go…  
  
-Lucius Malfoy-  
  
I handed it to James and he took one look at it and got up from the couch.  
  
'That piece of shit,' was all he said, over and over, until I interrupted him.  
  
'James, I want revenge. I can't believe he would stoop to something this low, but--' James interrupted me by saying, 'I can believe it. I got an idea. It may not be the best, but it's a start.'  
  
James told me the plan and I laughed out loud. True, it wasn't the best, but it would sure humiliate him. 'But right now we have class with the Slytherins and remember, you have to pretend to be sad. Remember, you didn't get this letter,' he said, waving Malfoy's letter in the air.  
  
We walked down the stairs, and crept pass the librarian. Our Herbology class started ten minutes ago and we really didn't want to be yelled at by Ms. Peasprout.  
  
But when we finally reached the greenhouses everyone was still sitting outside the doors, waiting for the lesson to begin. Remus filled us in, after asking me if I was all right, which I whispered 'fine' back to him. I could see Malfoy looking at me out of the corner of my eye.  
  
Ms. Peasprout had been to the greenhouse about ten minutes before the lesson had started and she locked the door when she went in. They had tried banging on the door but she hadn't answered. Well, that was fine by everyone, no one liked her, she was a mean, old, smelly lady who would yell at us for no reason. No one wanted to go to Dumbledore, so we just sat in front of the greenhouses, in case she came out.  
  
James and I told the others about our plan and I (tried) to look sad. Malfoy kept glancing at me, which became very annoying. Remus and Sirius were just as mad as James was, if not more. They were ready to stand up right then and beat the living daylights out of him.  
  
'So, when are we going to do this?,' Remus asked, after he had calmed down.  
  
I smiled and started planning.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Littlebit's Letter: Watch out for the next chapter. I think it's just gonna start with the prank, I don't know. We'll see. Thanx to all those who have reviewed!!! Ciao! P.S. To: EmmaCF: I was born and raised in the U.S. until a few years ago. That's why I can write so well. But most people here can speak english really well. 


	9. Payback!

THE DEVIL WITH AN ANGEL'S FACE Chapter 9: Payback By: littlebit DISCLAIMER: J.K's stuff, my stuff, every1 knows the difference  
  
'TROLL! Everybody run! Ahhh! It's in my bedroom!!!,' Malfoy screamed as he ran into the Hall the next morning.  
  
Everyone gasped, then burst out laughing. Of course people had been scared at first, but they couldn't help laughing out loud at the sight of Malfoy in his bright pink boxers with a bright pink Mohawk sticking out of his head.  
  
Everyone seemed to realise that it was all a joke and even Dumbledore laughed so hard that his glasses fell off his nose.  
  
Malfoy looked down and realised that his boxer shorts were different than the ones he had put on that night. Suddenly his hands went up to his head and he screamed. He ran out of the Hall, right after he gave me the worst glare he had ever given me.  
  
It was a small step, but it made me feel a lot better about what he had done.  
  
Phase two was even funnier. Malfoy as a purple goat. He was drinking his pumpkin juice at dinner and pop! He turned into a goat. Dumbledore laughed as well. Malfoy trod around for awhile, before someone opened the Great Hall's doors, and Malfoy galloped out.  
  
Dumbledore stood up. 'When you are done with your meal, I would like Lilian Evans, Sirius Black and James Potter to see me in my office. Thank you.'  
  
I grinned at James.  
  
After dinner we went to Dumbledore's office, he let us in and sat down behind his desk. He peered down at us sternly, then a small smile spread across his face.  
  
'Now, I know you three like to pull pranks, but don't you think you should take a break in between? I mean, the colours, they're just so vibrant.' He finished with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
'Um, sure, I guess,' Sirius trailed off. We were used to Dumbledore being "stern" but for some reason he was acting, sort of, different.  
  
'Ok, well, if there are no further matters, then have a good night,' he motioned for us to leave. As we were exiting he cleared his throat and we turned around. 'Just out of curiosity who changed Malfoy's boxers? I presume they weren't his to begin with.'  
  
James and I looked at Sirius, who grinned.  
  
'Ah, I thought so. Well, good night.'  
  
We turned and left. As we walked out of Dumbledore's study and as the gargoyle sprang back into place, who should we have run into, other than Malfoy himself. 'You're going to get what you deserve, Mudblood.' He hissed, pushing me.  
  
Sirius caught me as I stumbled backwards. James pulled out his wand. 'You want to fight, do you?' he said through clenched teeth.  
  
The next thing I knew, Malfoy and James were both lying on the ground. Malfoy seemed to be body-locked, and James had green sprouts for legs.  
  
Littlebit: hehe. I had a little problem uploading the other day, and there's technically two versions of this, but this one's better. Thank you J.Fo for pushing me, this is dedicated to you. Oh, yeah, The Devil with An Angel's Face doesn't really work anymore. So, any suggestions? Have a good X-mas, I'll write more on vacation. See you later darlings. LOTR2 is awesome!! 


	10. Hogsmeade Shopping

The Devil With An Angel's Face  
  
By: Littlebit  
  
Chapter 10: Hogsmeade Shopping  
  
Disclaimer: J.K is a goddess. Merry Christmas darlings!  
  
James was released from the Hospital Wing a few days later, and Malfoy a few days after that.  
  
Potions class was the hardest, because Gryffindor and Slytherin had classes together. The tense rose higher and higher during classes, and it finally was put on hold when the Potions master gave detention to everyone in his Potions class for starting "idiotic fights with one another over petty differences" as he called it.  
  
Detention was to be held on December 18th, the day before everyone who would be going home for Christmas, would leave.  
  
When we returned to the common room in the evening (after we had gotten the detention) there was a long line of people in the common room.  
  
'Oy!,' Sirius yelled over the people, 'what're we queuing for?'  
  
Hogsmeade next Saturday and the list of people who are going home for Christmas. Answered some 3rd year. We immediately jumped into the line.  
  
I usually went home for Christmas, but this year I decided to stay. Who knew what was going to happen? Sirius and James also decided to stay, but Peter and Remus had to go home. We all put our names down on the Hogsmeade list.  
  
Even though it was only December 5th, I had already planned what I was going to get everyone-except for James. James and I had become close lately. Not romance close, just really good friends. Ever since Malfoy's prank we seemed to have an understanding somehow. But he confused me, and it's always hard to shop for someone who is complex.  
  
On Saturday morning I woke up to snow falling outside my window and the bedroom so warm and cosy that I didn't want to get out of bed. But I had a whole day of shopping ahead of me- shopping that had to be done, so I rolled out of bed and shivered into my robes.  
  
I met the boys in the common room, and we all went down to breakfast. Malfoy sat at his table, glaring at us, as usual. There hadn't been any pranks from either of us lately, and it was starting to make Malfoy edgy and cautious.  
  
After breakfast we walked across the grounds and into Hogsmeade. Peter and Remus went off towards Zonko's joke shop and Sirius and James headed off towards the Quidditch shop, and I went off shopping. We planned to meet in a couple of hours in the Three Broomsticks.  
  
First I went to Zonko's and bought some candy for Peter-chocolate frogs, sour oranges and sugar quills. I wasn't especially good friends with him, but still, he was a friend.  
  
For Remus I got a journal with his name inscribed on the cover. He seemed to be have a lot of troubles in his family lately, his mother was sick, his sister ran-away, and there seemed to be a lot of deaths, because he kept on leaving school to go to funerals and things like that. So I thought it would be a good idea for him to write his feelings down somewhere, so that they wouldn't spill over.  
  
Sirius = easy. The only thing he ever wants! Dungbombs! I also got him some new pens that would change colours depending on your mood. I figured I would later owl my mum and ask for some bubble wrap to wrap the pens in . Since they didn't have bubble wrap in the wizarding world, I figured it would probably keep him occupied.  
  
Now James. The hard one. I wandered around for a bit, looking in shop windows, trying to find something that would fit him. But everything seemed too personal or too un- personal.  
  
Finally I wandered to where I started from, Zonko's. I looked up, and saw that there was a little alleyway leading off the side from Zonko's. I wandered down it, surprised that I had never seen it before. I thought that I knew Hogsmeade like the back of my hand, but there goes the magical world turning everything around again.  
  
I stopped in front a shop that had a bunch of interesting things in the window, pictures, glasses that had moving pictures on them, pillow cases, robes. all with moving pictures on them. I looked up at the sign and shrugged. I might as well give Kasey's Magical Picture Shop a try.  
  
I walked into the shop and ran right into James. 'Uf! Oh, hey Lils. I'll see you later at the Three Broomsticks ok?' And to the man standing behind the counter he said ,' Thanks for your help Paul. See you.' And then he left, tucking something into his bag.  
  
'Hello! My name's Paul Kasey. How can I help you?' the man behind the counter said with a grin. He had grey-ish hair, and looked like he was about 40.  
  
'Um. I'm actually not sure. I need a gift for, well, actually for James, the boy who just left the shop. I'm having a hard time find something just right for him. Do you know him well?'  
  
He laughed. 'I suppose you could say that. I'm his godfather.' He had a grin on his face. 'And how do you know him? Oh, wait, are you Lily?'  
  
'Yes, I am.' I said confused ,' but how do y-'  
  
'James talks about you a lot,' Paul said, 'but don't tell him I told you. I'm pretty sure he like-'  
  
'Uh, please,' I interrupted, 'I'm sort of in a hurry. Would you know what James would like?'  
  
A smile slowly spread on his face. 'No, he has everything he needs and more. But I do have an idea.'  
  
He walked over to a giant oak cabinet standing in a corner and opened it. Inside there were rows and rows of photo albums and below them were a list of names. The list went on and on, and never seemed to end.  
  
'Ah, I see you're looking at the list. I'm very proud of that. That's my list of all the people in the magical world. Now, I was thinking about a photo album for James, something personal, but not too personal. What do you think?'  
  
'That sounds great!' I said happily.  
  
'Ok,' he said, taking out a normal black photo album and the list of names. He sat down behind the counter, and motioned for me to sit down in one of the other stools on the opposite side.  
  
'Now, black is too plain...' he started.  
  
Half an hour later I came out of his shop, promising I'd come and see him at the next Hogsmeade trip. I tucked James' present in my bag and hurried off to the Three Broomsticks. I pushed my way through the crowd of Hogwarts students, till I found the boys at a table in the back. Sirius waved, and picked up a Butterbeer that was sitting on the table, showing me that they had already bought me one.  
  
I sat down. 'You're late,' Remus said.  
  
'Yeah, really late. We were thinking about starting a search party to go find you,' Sirius grinned.  
  
'Haha, it just took a little longer than I thought,' I sipped my Butterbeer.  
  
'So,' Sirius said, pretending to run his hand through his long pretend hair. 'Who'd you make out with?' he said in a squeaky voice, trying to imitate a girl.  
  
'Oh, lots of people, you know. Argus Finnegan, Todd Howard and a couple of others though I can't really remember their names,' I joked, looking over my shoulder at the crowds of people, making sure no one was listening. I didn't want stupid gossip about me to run through the school by Rita Skeeter or someone like that.  
  
Sirius giggled. I thought it was because of what I had said, but he told me later on that it was because of James' face after I had said that. His eyes were big and round and he had a look of shock on his face.  
  
Littlebit: Ok, ok, last chapter before Christmas, I think. Anyway the next chapter will probably Christmas day or something. Ciao!!! 


	11. Some Christmas

The Devil With An Angel's Face Chapter 11: Some Christmas by: littlebit  
  
DISCLAIMER: Merry Christmas to J.K. Rowling, who owns everything that you recognize (but if you've been reading my story from the beginning then you know everything)... so let's just say, she owns Remus, Lily, Sirius, James, Peter, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, Hogwarts, Hagrid... Oh, hell, all I own is the plot! Oh, and the whole licking thing is not my idea (I'm not that psycho...hehe). No, seriously, it's from this really good story 'Who doesn't like pranks?' by J.Fo. It's really good. In fact, after reading this chapter, you should really check it out... Wait! Review me first!  
  
'Ahhhh!' I screamed. I had to. Most people would if they woke up with someone licking their faces. Or at least, I think someone licked my face. I opened my eyes and looked around. No one was in the dormitory. Then I heard giggling. I looked up.  
  
'Peek-a-boo!!!' yelled Sirius. He was floating above me, sucking on a lollipop (presumably Zonko's Flying Silver Lollipop, which allows you to float while you're sucking on it). 'Merry Christmas!'  
  
'Oh, screw you. Did you lick me?'  
  
He put on a fake sad face. 'What? I thought you liked me? What with all that just you were mumbling when I first came in...' he trailed off.  
  
I paled. I'm known to say stuff in my sleep. Weird stuff. Stuff I don't realise that I want to say, but that I later do. 'What did I say?' I said calmly, not wanting Sirius to taunt me, which is what I figured he would do.  
  
'Oh, just how you're madly in love with-uhoh.' There was this weird look on his face, and he looked at me. 'Sorry,' was all he had time to say before he fell on top of me, knocking me out cold. Damn lollipops.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 'Lily?,' I heard James' voice and someone lightly slapping my face. 'Lily, open your eyes.' The slapping got a little harder. I open my eyes. James' head was right over my face, wearing a very worried expression. Sirius was also really worried, pacing back and forth, around my bed.  
  
James stopped slapping me when he saw that I was awake. 'Hey. Are you ok?'  
  
'I think so. Damn Sirius, you weigh a ton.'  
  
'Lily,' he came rushing up to me, 'I am so so so so so so so sorry. Should we take you to the Hospital Wing?'  
  
'No, I'm ok, just, don't ever do that again.' I tried to sit up, but I couldn't, my back hurt too much. I looked at James. 'Can you help me sit up?'  
  
Sirius pushed James out of the way, and James flew backwards, crashing into Alicia's bed, that was next to mine. 'I'll do it! I'm so so sorry.' He lifted me up and fixed the sheets and then put me back down, fluffing my pillow. 'Can I get you anything?' he asked, really concerned.  
  
'You could help you're best friend off the floor!' James grumbled. He had somehow gotten tangled up in Alicia's bed and the things she had left on the floor before she left for Christmas break.  
  
'James!' Sirius looked surprised. 'What are you doing down there?' Sirius helped him up. James brushed himself off and walked off. He turned at the doorway. 'Lily? Is it ok if we bring our presents up here? Sirius already brought his.' I nodded and he left.  
  
'Sirius. What did I say?'  
  
'When?' he said, fluffing my pillow again.  
  
'In my sleep. You know, right before you fell on top of me? I'll forgive you for it if you tell me?'  
  
'Are you really sure you want to know Lils? I mean, you probably won't believe me.'  
  
'I will, just tell me. Please.'  
  
'Ok, when I came in, you were talking about life, and someone called Harry. Then you laughed and said 'Oh, James, I love you.' I got really freaked out. Then you said 'James, I know you love me too. And I want is you. Not the player, not the star Quidditch player, just you. I love you. Then I licked you.'  
  
'Oh my god.'  
  
Sirius nodded. 'I mean, it's fine by me, he's a great guy. And you guys would be great for each other. And if you love James--'  
  
'You what?' James was standing at the door with a look of confusion on his face. James had obviously heard Sirius. 'I--I gotta go.' He said dropping his presents and running the opposite direction.  
  
'Thanks Sirius.'  
  
'Shit. Should I go after him? And you know, explain things?'  
  
'No Sirius, I'll do it.'  
  
I jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs. I was still wearing my pyjamas, but I didn't care. This was more important. Yes, I just realised. I'd skipped over it every time I had thought about it. I didn't want to get hurt. Not what Sirius had done to me. Not again. I guess I was still hurt in a way. But I have feelings James. Not love. Close to it though. I do like him a lot. A lot to be more than just friends. But that obviously wasn't going to happen now. I just had to find him... and explain it to him. Just leave out that I really do like him.  
  
I ran down corridor after corridor, trying to figure out where he might be. Luckily no one saw me. I was wearing pink pyjama pants and a (very tight) white top. I was really cold and my teeth were starting to chatter. Sure, the dormitories and common rooms were warm, but the corridors were draughty and freezing.  
  
It finally hit me. The secret room that me and James knew about- above the library. The place I went to when I thought my mom had died. I had searched everywhere else and... yes, that must be it! I turned around and hit something solid. I looked up. Great.  
  
'Well, hello Mudblood,' Malfoy smiled, 'Interesting outfit.'  
  
'Malfoy.' I nodded and moved to go around him. He blocked me. 'Move.' I said glaring at him.  
  
'No. What's your hurry?'  
  
'Malfoy, move, now.'  
  
'Why don't you make me?' He said, staring at my chest.  
  
I didn't have my wand with me, but I was so angry. At Malfoy, at James for running off, plus I was really, really cold. I pushed him hard and he stumbled back, unprepared. He tripped over his robes and landed on the ground, his robe up over his face. I ran off towards the library, leaving him stuttering on the floor.  
  
When I reached the library I ran up the passageway and opened the door.  
  
I sighed. He was sitting on the coach, looking out at the grounds. When he heard me close the door, he turned towards me. I just stood at the door, shivering. He had built a fire in the fireplace, but I still cold. And scared. Now that I had found him, what was I going to say to him?  
  
Neither of us spoke, we just stared at each other. Finally I spoke, still shivering. 'James, look. Sirius was just telling me what I had said in my sleep. I say things. Things I don't mean. I never mean any of it.' Big lie, but I had to fix it. 'You're my friend. And Sirius is just... here to make us crazy. I want to be your friend. I don't to lose you. Please. Can we just forget this?' I looked at him with tears in my eyes. He was my friend. More than he knew.  
  
He took his eyes off my face and looked towards the floor. 'No,' he said quietly, 'if I don't mean more to you than just a friend, then no. Because I really like you. Not just as a friend. And I tried. With Stacy, Daniella, Mary...but they're nothing like you. And I can't stand to have anyone but you. And that's the truth. And if you don't feel... then I don't think I could stand it. So...' he trailed off.  
  
I was still shivering. The fire was too far away from me for me to get warm. But I couldn't move. He lifted his head, I saw that there were tears in his eyes. There were in mine too.  
  
'James. I lied before. I do like you. A lot. And I'm not just saying that. I was afraid that if I told you, that you'd be Sirius and cheat on me. But you won't. I know you won't. So...' I trailed off.  
  
Neither of us moved for a few minutes. Then he walked over to me and took me in his arms and smiled. And slowly he bent down and kissed me, warming me from head to toe. And you what? I stopped shivering. Because it was just so...perfect.  
  
  
  
Littlebit: Damn, I'm crying. I'm so pathetic. I've read like 5 Danielle Steel's in the past week. I'm such a sucker for romance. Now I'm getting kicked off by my sis so she can talk to her boyfriend-Bla! ( hehe, just kidding. Thanx to J.Fo for the great licking idea. And to everyone who reviewed or will review (hint hint). Ok, I'm gonna go finish the next chapter on the other computer. But I can't upload on that one... Sorry, you'll have to wait...hehehe. By the way, any suggestions for a new title? Seeing as how James is now a sweetheart. Seriously, I'm falling in love. Check out J.Fo's story, after you review mine. See ya'- and happy new year, hope it's a good one this time. 


	12. A Little Love

THE *ahem* DEVIL WITH AN ANGEL'S FACE  
  
Chapter 12: A little love  
  
By: littlebit  
  
DISCLAIMER: I'm J.K! yeah, right...  
  
Later on, after James and I had talked some more (and done some things), we returned to the common room, holding hands. Sirius practically jumped on us the moment we came through the door. He looked at us, then saw that we were holding hands.  
  
'About damn time too!' he said, looking irritated. 'Can we please open our presents now? Or does anyone else want to get pissed off and leave? It's practically 1 o'clock in the afternoon, I had to go eat breakfast myself, while you got to make out with her.' he looked accusingly at James.  
  
James brushed past him. 'Oh, lighten up will you? Let's open presents, then go eat Christmas dinner with everyone else. Ok?'  
  
'Sure. Oh, by the way, while you were gone, I took the liberty of bringing our presents down here, so that they'd be ready for us when you two finally came back.' Sirius was jumping up and down like a little girl. 'Now, please????'  
  
I smiled and me and James sat down on the coach, while Sirius ran over to the presents, throwing our presents at us, with mumblings of , 'For James, For Lily, For the greatest ruler in the whole world-- oh! that's for me then.'  
  
I smiled at James. 'That's for you, from me.' I pointed at the photo album which was now wrapped in Wizard Wrapping Paper, which was sort of like Wizard Photos. The pictures on the Paper were moving, little Seekers, searching and chasing after the Snitch. He handed me a box, in wrapping paper.  
  
Sirius was sitting on the floor, ripping wrapping paper right and left. But when I opened my present-- it felt like James and I were the only people in the room. The box was wooden, engraved with lilies and butterflies as a border, and the name Lily in the engraved in the middle.  
  
I opened the box. It was lined with green velvet, the same colour as my eyes. There were three different compartments-one for bracelets, then one for rings and the last one was for necklaces. I could tell because lying on the green velvet in that compartment was a necklace. The chain was thin- gold. There was a small 'L' also made out of gold and when I looked closely I saw that there was a lily engraved on the tip of the 'L'.  
  
I looked up and met James' eyes. 'How?-thank you.' We both said at the same time.  
  
I saw he was holding the now unwrapped photo album, which Kasey had helped me make. Inside were dozens of photos of James, Sirius, James' family... basically tons of photos of his life. The last page was empty, I was planning on taking a picture of everyone (meaning when Remus and Peter came back) and then later giving it to him.  
  
'It's-I love it,' James said.  
  
'I-Thank you,' I said, holding out the necklace and turning around, so he could put it on me.  
  
After that we opened up the rest of our presents, then we sat together into front of the fire, looking through the photo album. Sirius was still ripping into presents.  
  
'I couldn't think of a more better (A/N: I KNOW that you say that, so don't flame me for it... but there's a difference from speech to writing, and I can't be bothered to write correctly) present Lily, thank you.'  
  
'Oh, shut up and kiss me already,' I said smiling. And he bent down and kissed me for a very long time.  
  
'Hey! Lovebirds! Would anyone mind telling me what this stuff does?' Sirius snapped us back by shoving the bubble wrap in our faces, popping it.  
  
I laughed and kissed James again.  
  
  
  
Littlebit: Hejllo! I know, it was sappy, stupid and short, but I don't really care. Don't ya'll worry, it's about to get VERY interesting...so keep hanging on. Ok, review, and thanx for the 2 I got last time...J.Fo hehe, you better write more...now that I know what's going to happen....i'm tired of WAITING!!!! Jtyw: Thanx for the reviews!! 


	13. Remus is gay?

THE DEVIL WITH AN ANGEL'S FACE  
  
Chapter 13: Remus is..gay?  
  
By: littlebit  
  
DISCLAIMER: you're on the 13th chapter, you should know by now what's hers and what's mine  
  
I had noticed that Remus had been away a lot. Once a month to be exact. I knew his mother was sick and that some of his relatives had died, but still. Once every month? And now Peter had started to disappear too.  
  
Remus and I had become pretty good friends and we had told each other a lot of stuff. But what was he hiding? Was I just nosy or did I have a right to know?  
  
I sighed, grabbed my bag and walked out of the library.  
  
'Come on...' 'Stop it, not so hard!' 'Sorry, so move!' Remus' and Peter's voices floated towards me. What were they doing?  
  
They came stumbling out of a secret passage way behind a mirror that I hadn't known about. They stopped when they saw me. I raised my eyebrows.  
  
'Uh, Lily. Hi. We were just...uh...' Remus trailed off, looking at Peter.  
  
'Yeah, we were just...talking,' Peter finished lamely.  
  
'I didn't ask,' I said, walking away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later that night as I sat by the fire (all four of the boys had seemed to disappear). And suddenly I realised it. Remus was gay! It made perfect sense. Remus and Peter must just be sneaking off once a month to...have fun. And James and Sirius seemed to be helping them hide it. Why couldn't they just tell me? I thought I was Remus' friend.  
  
I waited for them to return that night, but they never did. At about 4 in the morning I stumbled up to my dormitory, and went to bed.  
  
In the morning I woke up and went downstairs. My favourite two people were waiting for me.  
  
'Hey Lils!,' James said coming over to me and wrapping me in a big hug.  
  
'I want some too!' Sirius whined.  
  
James pulled me into his lap. Then he yawned. Sirius and James looked really tired. They had bags under their eyes and looked like they just wanted to crawl back into bed.  
  
'Late night?' I asked, hoping that he wouldn't lie to me.  
  
'Sort of, we went up to the dormitory really early. We talked a lot.' With a look of pain in his eyes.  
  
I knew he was lying, I could see it. I had check the dormitory before I had gone to my own bed. I got up from his lap. 'Sure you did,' I said in a sarcastic voice. Then I walked out of the common room.  
  
I went to lunch by myself, with James and Sirius sitting a little way away, mumbling to each other and giving me shady, guilty looks.  
  
I sighed, and left the Great Hall. Walking towards the Gryffindor common room I changed my mind and went to "my" room in the library. I sat there for hours and just thought about everything. After the sun went down, I fell asleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I woke up in my bed. Damn James. After awhile I went downstairs. It was early, the sun was just rising. And sitting in one of the chairs was Remus.  
  
'Where's Peter?' Remus jumped. Then he smiled. 'Haven't seen you around lately,' I continued.  
  
'Yeah, well, my mum...' he said.  
  
'Remus,' I sat down. 'I know.'  
  
'What?' Remus said looking alarmed. 'You know what?'  
  
'Look, it's ok. You shouldn't have to hide it. It's who you are.'  
  
'But Lily, how, when, what? I mean, it's not that easy.'  
  
'Of course it is. I figured it out. It won't be long before everyone else does too.'  
  
His eyes got bigger. I went on. 'So you should just everyone. Don't keep it bottled up. At least say it out loud. Just to hear it yourself. To get a feel for the words.'  
  
He took a deep breath. 'Ok, Lily, you're right. I'm a werewolf.'  
  
  
  
Littlebit:Yeah, yeah, stupid, but whatever. The next chapter will be a continuation of this one. And just so you know (I don't want to get any unnecessary flames) I have no problem with people who are gay or bi. Anyway, thanx for the reviews.. Ciao 


	14. So Remus IS gay!

THE DEVIL WITH AN ANGEL'S FACE  
  
Chapter 14: So Remus IS gay!  
  
By: littlebit  
  
DISCLAIMER: I'm in mourning. I can't believe J.K killed off who she killed. That's just so mean. The person who she killed off was my favourite character!!! AHHHHH!! The 5th book rules!  
  
Anyway, you know the drill. Oh, and btw, I have no problem with people being gay or bi, or whatever. Enjoy!  
  
'You're a what?' I asked.  
  
He repeated that he was a werewolf. He looked at me weirdly. 'I thought you knew.'  
  
'No, I thought you were.gay.'  
  
'You thought what? How could you think that? I'm not!'  
  
'You're not what?' James asked, yawning, coming down the stairs.  
  
'Gay.'  
  
'You're gay?'  
  
'No.' Remus said, getting angrier.  
  
'You're what?' Sirius said, sliding down the banister. 'You're gay? Well, I kinda gue--'  
  
'Don't you dare finish that sentence, Sirius.' Remus said, cutting him off. 'I am not gay. Lily thinks I am.'  
  
No one seemed to notice that Remus was talking.  
  
'You're what?' Peter asked, coming down the stairs.  
  
Sirius turned around. 'Remus is gay.'  
  
'I AM NOT GAY!!' Remus shouted.  
  
Sirius, James, Peter and me looked at him. Sirius, realizing that I had thought.wrongly, had that mischief look in his eyes. I could tell that he was going to have fun.  
  
'Are you sure? Because, you know, it's ok if you are, I mean, we'll still be your friends if you want to come "out". It's not like we'll care, you'll still be Remus.'  
  
Remus glared at him. Sirius smiled sweetly.  
  
Remus ran his hand through his hair. He looked at Sirius, then at me, shaking his head. Then he dived at Sirius, knocking him to the ground.  
  
They rolled around on the floor. 'Well, dude, if you want to, but you know I'm not gay, right?' Sirius said, grinning.  
  
Remus looked furious. He sat up. 'Quit calling me gay or I'll tell.' Sirius paled, and stood up. 'Sorry man.' He helped Remus up, and they walked off together.  
  
Littlebit's note: Ok, now I have a problem. My fanfic doesn't actually work now, because of what J.K wrote in the 5th book about them. But I like this story so much, I can't stop. So pretend you've never read the books, but know who the characters. Whatever. Hope you enjoy. Anyway, I promise to upload soon. It's been so hectic. I moved to a completely different country, and I only just now finished unpacking. Don't forget to check out 'Why me?' (it's under J.Fo's account, we co-wrote it. You can get to it by going to my main page, and clicking on the link.). It's finished. A really sweet story about Hermione and Ron.  
  
So, anyway, please review! 


	15. Luv

THE DEVIL WITH AN ANGEL'S FACE  
  
Chapter 15: Luv  
  
By: littlebit  
  
'Where's Sirius and Remus?' James asked, jumping over a chair in the almost empty common room. It was almost 11 o'clock at night, and most people had gone to bed. Neither of us had seen Remus or Sirius since dinner.  
  
'No clue.' I answered absentmindedly. I was reading McCormett's extra large book on Sea-urchins and their belongings, and trying to concentrate.  
  
James waved his hand in front of the book, trying to break my concentration. It didn't work.  
  
He looked around the room. I watched him out of the corner of my eye as he crossed the room over to a group of 3rd years. He whispered something to the girls and they stood and walked up to their rooms. Now I and James were completely alone. He walked back over to where I was sitting. I pretended to be reading my book. What on earth was he up to?  
  
He stood in front of me, with this mischief-ish grin on his face. I still pretended I was reading.  
  
James took out his wand and muttered a few spells. The candles in the common-room dimmed, and music started to softly play. Now he had my attention.  
  
With the beat of the music, he started dancing. He slowly started lifting up his shirt. It was so cute, the way he was trying to dance and pull at the same time. I started laughing, and he stopped.  
  
'Why are you making fun of me?' He asked, pouting.  
  
'I'm not, I'm not,' I said between gasps. 'Keep on going!'  
  
He grinned. He started dancing to the music again, and he pulled off his shirt very smoothly.  
  
The common room door opened and Remus and Sirius stepped into the room. Their eyebrows rose at the sight-James without his shirt on, my giggling like an idiot.  
  
'Umm, right, we'll just leave you two alone. to uh.yeah.' Sirius said, walking off towards their dorm rooms.  
  
'Well, we found them.' James said once they had gone.  
  
'Yeah.' I said, trying to stop giggling.  
  
He sat on top of me, in the way where he's not actually sitting on me, because, well, he'd crush me.  
  
'Now, where were we?' He said.  
  
'Right about here.' I said, and drew his lips to mine.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Littlebit's note: Steamy! Steamy! Ohoh! Hehehehheeee!! I'm sorry. I'm just. I don't have a boyfriend at the moment, and I've read like all the romance novels I can find, so I'm having a bit of a crisis. Anyway, I just wanted to show that they're in love.lucky girl, Lily. Anyway... whatever. Review.please. I want to know that there is some other life form on this planet besides me. I only got 2 reviews on my last chapter. I'm devastated. But I'll continue writing, just for. 


End file.
